The Snow
by BRIGHT-and-SHINY-girl
Summary: Why does Lorelai love the snow so much? Oneshot.


_**SNOW**_

_**Why does Lorelai love the snow so much?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything!  The idea for this story is mine, but all the characters and settings belongs to Amy Sherman -Palladino**_

It was the middle of the night when Lorelai bounded out of bed, dragging the apprehensive Luke Danes out of his cosy bed above the diner.

"I'm turning numb," noted Luke as Lorelai dragged him out of the diner.

"Keep moving."

"Are my feet still attached to my body or did they snap off coming down the stairs?"

"They're still there."

"Why are we out here?"

"Take a deep breath," instructed Lorelai as she suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Do it."

"Yeah."

"I smell snow."

"What?"

"It's coming. I always know, I can smell it, and I'm never wrong."

"It wasn't in the forecast."

"It's just my favourite time of the year. The whole world changes colour."

"I think I'm blacking out."

"Flakes, flurries, swirls, crystals, whatever form it comes in, I'll take it. We go back, snow and me. We have a beautiful history."

"I saw two forecasts. Neither of them mentioned snow. Cold, but no snow."

"Sleigh rides, ice skating snowball fights, I'll even take curling. God, I love curling."

"Vance Cranston on Channel Six said it would be dry. Kimmy Linston, Live at 5:00, same thing. No snow, nothing."

"Hot cocoa, hot toddies, best time of the year."

"Jimmy Mountain in Accuchopper One said it would be weeks before –" Luke was interrupted by the sudden arrival of snow which prompted both him and Lorelai to look up, "Vance and Kimmy are idiots."

"Welcome, friends."

"Going inside now."

"But—"

"One more whiff, and then so are you."

"Luke," Lorelai called before following her man inside.

Laying in bed after her rendezvous with the snow, Lorelai let her mind wander.

"Lorelai?" Luke quietly asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like snow so much?"

"Why do you hate snow so much?"

She thought back to her early memories. She remembered her father teaching her to ice skate when she was three. It was a cold day, cold, but dry, and she had finally managed to twist her father's arm enough to convince her father to teach her to skate. She remembered the wind through her hair as she sped across the ice. She remembered the bruises she had on her knees after falling over numerous times. After she got the hang of skating it got easier.

As a child, when it snowed, strangely enough, the ice queen within Emily melted. She did not snap or yell at Lorelai. They were happy: for once.

They would spend hours together, making snow angels or talking by the fire. Lorelai didn't want to tempt fate, but she always wondered why it was. And so Lorelai began her 36 year long love affair with snow.

At the Gilmore's House in Hartford

Emily sat thinking about her day. Although she and Richard had separated and she was dating, they had been quite friendly since the discovery of the stray dog. She wasn't sure how it happened, but they were becoming friends again. Once they were united in a quest for a common goal, that of finding the dogs owner, they were fine.

She realised that all the years of marriage had meant nothing, with one slip of the tongue, on Lorelai's part of course, blabbing about how Richard had been lunching with Pennelynne Lott. This resulted in the consequent separation. But now, months later, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. It felt right for them to be together.

Emily knew it was the snow. There had always been something about the snow, well not always, but for almost as long as she could remember. The day she met Richard it had been snowing. Lorelai had been born during a snowstorm. Rory had not, but as much as that had been a beautiful moment, it was full of sadness. After Rory was born Emily knew that she had truly lost Lorelai. Whilst Emily had never been Lorelai's favourite person, it seemed as if her life goal was to frustrate and infuriate Emily, although after Rory's birth, Lorelai's world revolved around her newborn daughter, as it should.

But even in the days of darkness, the snow was there. Snow meant winter, which meant Christmas, which meant her daughter was there, and happy.

The day she met Richard was a snowy day, and they were extremely happy, almost dream like.

It was the snow. There was something about the snow. It was magic.

Back At Stars Hollow

Lorelai wondered more if she was the only person who loved the snow so much. Rory _liked_ the snow, but didn't love the snow. Her father _liked_ the snow, but didn't love the snow. She knew that logically there was no way that her mother could have given her any traits - they were so different.

Regardless, Lorelai sat in the Crap Shack thinking about her childhood.  She thought about Emily.  The times that stood out to her, as an adult, were the bad times, like the trouble she got in when she told her parents that she was pregnant, but also the good times.  The family holidays, skiing trips, ice skating and Christmas.  Snow was good to her, always had been, and always would be.

She sighed as she stood up, heading towards the door.  Once she ws outside, standing in the snow, she pulled out her phone and dialed the all too familiar number.  She hoped the snow would improve the chances.

"Hello, Gilmore Residence"

"Hi.  Can I speak to Emily?"

"Lorelai?"

"Hi Mom"


End file.
